Sleeplessness and poor or interrupted sleep may significantly affect a person's health. Poor sleep may be caused by such factors as sleep apnea, sleep walking, sleep talking, and/or snoring. Thus, there exists a need for a device that can monitor sleep patterns for assessing potential sleeping disorders in a user without requiring that the user visit a sleep lab to undergo a study.